kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cubed
Ice Cubed is the 19th episode of the Season 7 of The King of Queens, also the 168th overall series episode. Co-writen by Liz Astrof Aronauer and Michelle Nader, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, first aired on CBS-Tv on April 13, 2005. Synopsis There's a blizzard in Queens so Carrie hurries to buy herself an I-pod, but when the clerk doesn't ring the iPod correctly she gets a free iPod. When her car gets stuck in front of a church, she begins to feel guilty. Doug is out in the storm delivering, but he stays at a nice couple's house until the storm passes. Arthur stays at Holly's while she has a date come over. Storyline During a snow storm: Carrie gets an iPod for free after a cashier is busy talking on the phone and accidentally does not scan it, but Carrie's guilty conscience gets the best of her; Arthur staying at Holly's because of the weather ruins a visit with her boyfriend; Doug is forced to stay with an Asian couple which turns out to be a copy of him and Carrie. Did You Know? Trivia *When Doug is with the couple he is delivering a package to, he follows the woman up to the bedroom. This bedroom is the same bedroom that is seen in Doug and Carrie's house *The iPod was manufactured by Apple. Goofs ;Continuity *The central plot revolves around a big blizzard that hits New York City. However, some of the stock footage of New York that's used when the show returns from a commercial break depicts New York streets free of snow. ;Charcter error *When counseling Carrie, the priest advises her to "go the extra mile," stating that this verse is from the Beatitudes. This is an error unlikely to be made by a priest. The Beatitudes are the sayings of Jesus found in Matthew 5:3-11, all beginning with the word "blessed" (which is the English translation of the Latin beatus, hence the name Beatitudes). Jesus' instruction to go the extra mile is found in Matthew 5:41, long after the Beatitudes have concluded. Connections ;References *''12 Angry Men'' (1957 film) - film title referenced *''Big Momma's House'' 9200 Martin Lawrence movie) - film title referenced Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Cold as Ice'' (uncredited) - Performed by Foreigner *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Carol Ann Susi as Service Counter Manager *Nick Bakay asfather McDaniel *Yvonne Delarosa as Carmen *Keisuke Hoashi as Phil Matsumoko *Michael Worth as Owen *Sam McMurray as Supervisor Patrick O'Boyle *Anzu Lawson as Miyoshi *Hector Luis Bustamante as Hector *Bruce Holman as Store Customer (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes